Till Death Do Us Apart
by aicchan
Summary: Hypnos mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum sedikit teh tanpa suara. Ini bukan kali pertama saudara kembarnya jatuh cinta pada manusia meski kebiasaannya mencela makhluk mortal itu tak berkurang, namun ini jelas adalah kali pertama Thanatos melempar semua celaan dengan tersenyum. -ENJOY-


"Kau serius pada keputusanmu ini, Thanatos?"

Yang ditanya menjalankan bidak caturnya lalu kembali bersandar di kursi, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak… hanya saja… masih ada pilihan yang lain di antara para mortal itu."

Thanatos menumpu sebelah kaki pada kakinya yang lain, "Jangan hanya menilai dari tampangnya. Biar begitu dia punya sisi yang menarik. Ya—walau dia itu kurang ajar, mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga, tidak punya sopan santun walau berhadapan dengan dewa… benar-benar manusia yang tidak tahu diri."

Tak berkomentar pada apa yang dikatakan oleh saudara kembarnya, Hypnos mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum sedikit teh tanpa suara. Ini bukan kali pertama saudara kembarnya jatuh cinta pada manusia meski kebiasaannya mencela makhluk mortal itu tak berkurang, namun ini jelas adalah kali pertama Thanatos melempar semua celaan dengan tersenyum.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**'****Till Death Do Us Apart **© aicchan

Romance

-**Alternate Reality**-

Spin off Tweeting Time a La SSTLC

Manigoldo x Thanatos

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Thanatos memandang sosok di hadapannya, seorang mortal dengan tampang yang mungkin lebih meyakinkan sebagai buronan dunia dibanding salah satu dari 12 _Gold Saint_, prajurit kehormatan yang menjaga Athena. Cancer Manigoldo, murid langsung dari Pope Sage dan juga kini statusnya adalah orang yang terikat pada Thanatos, sang Dewa penguasa Kematian.

"Aku bilang, aku mau kau mengajakku ke kota. Kau pikir enak setiap kali ke dunia manusia hanya terkurung di kuil butut ini?"

"Hah! Maaf saja kalau kuilku butut. Kau pikir aku tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Memang tidak, kan?" balas Thanatos seketika. "Kepiting kecil tidak terlihat, jadi pasti kau juga tidak sedang ada jadwal melatihnya."

Manigoldo berkacak pinggang, "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti panggil kami kepiting kecil dan kepiting besar? Kau pikir kami ini hidangan _seafood_ atau apa?"

"Aku bisa mengubahmu jadi kepiting sungguhan kalau kau protes terus. Ayo kita pergi!"

Tak bisa melawan, akhirnya Manigoldo pun mengikuti langkah sang Dewa meninggalkan kuil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sepenuh hati dia mengacuhkan pandangan dari penghuni Sanctuary lain saat melihatnya berjalan di samping Thanatos, meninggalkan wilayah kuil-kuil zodiak yang masih berdiri kokoh seolah mengasingkan diri dari laju waktu.

Sama seperti mereka para Dewa.

.

.

Thanatos berjalan mengikuti Manigoldo menyusuri jalanan di sebuah kota kecil yang tak begitu jauh dari Sanctuary. Sebagian penduduk di sini bekerja sebagai petani atau mengelola tambak ikan. Walau berapa kali Thanatos mempelajari kehidupan manusia, dia tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa mereka tetap berjuang dan berusaha mati-matian di waktu yang terbatas? Kenapa mereka tak menyerah saja meski tahu suatu saat nanti ajal akan datang menjemput?

"Ah—selamat datang, Manigoldo_-sama_."

Pandangan Thanatos terarah pada seorang gadis cilik berambut coklat lembut yang terikat seadanya. Dilihat dari sekitarnya, jelas gadis itu, atau orang tua gadis itu, berjualan bunga segar. Berbagai jenis tanaman beraneka warna menghias bagian depan toko itu, menebar aroma wangi yang menenangkan.

"Anda datang menginspeksi?"

Manigoldo menggeleng, "Kota ini urusan Albafica, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Dia memberikan tanda dengan kepalanya kalau dia sedang bersama orang lain.

Gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Thanatos dan tersenyum.

Thanatos sendiri terkejut saat setangkai bunga putih yang ditawarkan gadis cilik itu.

"Ini untuk anda, tuan."

Memandang heran, Thanatos tak bereaksi.

"Terima saja. Itu salam perkenalan khas kota ini," ujar Manigoldo, "lalu sematkan di saku atau di kaitan kancingmu. Itu tanda kalau kau menerima salam mereka."

Akhirnya bunga itu pun berpindah tangan dan Thanatos menyematkannya di kaitan kancing baju seperti saran Manigoldo. Itu membuat gadis cilik di depannya tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Nah, Agasha, kami harus pergi." Manigoldo menepuk kepala gadis itu lalu mengajak Thanatos untuk pergi.

Mengikuti langkah Manigoldo, Thanatos pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap bagian kota itu. Ada sungai yang cukup besar memisah kota menjadi dua bagian dan beberapa perahu kayu tampak berlalu lalang di sana. Kehidupan yang sangat sederhana.

Thanatos memandang seisi kota kecil yang damai itu. Anak-anak kecil berlarian riang, orang dewasa saling bertegur sapa, para remaja bersenda gurau dengan teman sebaya. Dunia manusia sepertinya memang sedang ada di puncak masa perdamaian. Entah lagi dengan suasana di belahan bumi yang lain.

Suara dering singkat ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Thanatos pada Manigoldo yang mengambil gadget hitamnya dari dalam saku celana jeans yang dia pakai. "Siapa?" tanya Thanatos setelah Manigoldo selesai mengetik.

"Biasa, _mention_ tidak penting. Ada yang bilang kalau keponakanmu sedang di Sanctuary."

"Yang mana?"

"Empat bocah kesayangan saudara kembarmu."

"Ngapain mereka ke Sanctuary?"

"Tanya saja pada mereka. Jangan padaku." Manigoldo menyimpan lagi ponselnya. "Kau mau makan tidak? Ini sudah dekat waktunya makan siang. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti tempat makannya keburu penuh semua."

Sejenak Thanatos terdiam. Makan? Di tempat umum? "Tidak mau!" tolaknya seketika.

"Hah?" Manigoldo berhenti dan memandang Thanatos di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak mau makan di tempat penuh manusia."

Manigoldo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yang benar saja? Biasanya kau juga makan di Sanctuary, di kuilku."

"Di sana tak seramai tempat ini."

Sudah tak paham lagi, Manigoldo mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, "Lalu maumu apa? Kembali ke Sanctuary?"

"Tidak mau."

Keheningan janggal membekukan langkah mereka.

Akhirnya karena tak tahan menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, Manigoldo meraih pergelangan tangan Thanatos dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Walau awalnya agak terkejut, Thanatos lalu melepaskan tangannya hanya untuk menggenggam jemari Manigoldo kemudian, cukup untuk membuat sang _Gold Saint_ Cancer tertegun sejenak, tapi toh dia balas menggenggam.

Itu membuat mereka merasa canggung, tapi anehnya, rasa nyaman lebih mendominasi.

Manigoldo lalu membawa Thanatos ke sebuah bukit yang ada di perbatasan kota. Dia menunjuk ke arah kaki gunung, dekat sebuah danau kecil.

"Itu kota kelahiranku. Ya—sekarang sudah berubah menjadi puing sih."

"… Kenapa?"

"Hmm… perampok. Bukan hal yang aneh di sini. Lagipula itu cerita lama."

Thanatos memandang pada reruntuhan yang tampak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah! Jadi bahas yang tak enak." Manigoldo mengacak rambutnya. "Ayo ke sungai!"

"… Untuk apa?"

"Mencari makan siang. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang tak mau makan di tempat yang ramai." Manigoldo memberi isyarat supaya Thanatos mengikutinya. Mereka sedikit menuruni tebing dan sampai di sungai yang sangat jernih. Thanatos duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, membiarkan Manigoldo masuk ke dalam sungai, tampak senang sekali bersentuhan dengan air yang sepertinya dingin itu.

"Bocah." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Manigoldo kembali dengan membawa empat ekor ikan berukuran besar. _Gold Saint_ Cancer itu meminta Thanatos menunggu sebentar sampai dia selesai membersihkan ikan tangkapannya. Sebuah api unggun menyala terang di sana. Manigoldo menusuk empat ekor ikan tadi dengan ranting lalu membakarnya.

"Kau… suruh aku makan makhluk itu?"

"Tak usah bawel. Kalau kau tak mau makan, aku sanggup menghabiskan semua."

Thanatos memandang bagaimana Manigoldo membolak-balik ikan supaya matang merata. Sepanjang hidupnya, ini kali pertama dia disuruh makan langsung hasil tangkapan. Biasanya semua mortal yang berurusan dengannya selalu menjamunya dengan mewah, menempatkan dirinya lebih tinggi dari kedudukan manusia. Tapi Manigoldo tak pernah begitu, dia tak pernah memperlakukan Thanatos lebih istimewa dari manusia biasa. Awalnya menyebalkan, namun kelamaan, dia justru merasa senang dengan perlakuan Manigoldo padanya.

"Nih! Coba dulu baru komentar!"

Ragu, Thanatos diam sejenak sebelum menerima tusukan ikan itu. Dia memandangi ikan yang telah matang sempurna dan menebar aroma lezat walau dia yakin tadi Manigoldo tak memakai bumbu apapun. Di sebelahnya, Manigoldo sudah lahap memakan ikan bakar yang nyaris gosong, membuat Thanatos akhirnya mengambil sedikit daging ikan dan mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Manigoldo puas memandang wajah Thanatos yang tampaknya menikmati suguhan apa adanya itu. "Ini pelajaran pertama dari _oshishou, _cara bertahan hidup di alam liar."

Thanatos bereaksi sedikit. _Oshihou_, satu-satunya panggilan hormat yang keluar dari Manigoldo, ditujukan pada sang Pope Sanctuary, Sage. Itu membuat Thanatos jadi teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Manigoldo. Saat itu dia sedang mendampingi Hades bersama Hypnos untuk menemui Athena dalam sebuah kunjungan resmi. Sedang membicarakan tentang urusan para Dewa, mendadak saja pintu Pope's Chamber terbuka dan dengan kurang ajarnya si Manigoldo ini masuk hanya untuk mengantar sekeranjang penuh apel merah yang dia dapat dari penduduk kota di dekat Sanctuary setelah menjalankan misinya. Baru sekali itulah Thanatos bertemu manusia yang sepertinya tak punya rasa takut, apalagi sungkan walau berhadapan dengan para dewa secara langsung.

Semenjak itu, Thanatos jadi rajin mengunjungi Sanctuary, awalnya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia yang begitu dicintai Athena menjalani kehidupan mereka, kelamaan, kunjungannya jadi terfokus di kuil Cancer yang penghuninya benar-benar urakan dan sepertinya menganggap kalau sopan santun itu tak penting. Si kepiting kecil bahkan memanggil Thanatos hanya dengan nama saja.

Begitu seringnya datang ke kuil Cancer, para penghuni jajaran dua belas kuil Zodiac di Sanctuary sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Sekali dua kali menyapa dan kadang mengundangnya untuk mampir ke kuil yang lain. Tapi Thanatos sama sekali enggan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Dia lebih suka mengamati kegiatan para Cancer yang lebih sering diisi dengan pertengkaran tak penting a la anak kecil.

Launan Thanatos berakhir saat suara dering ponsel memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Manigoldo berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari sana untuk menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dia tampak berwajah serius tapi setelahnya berubah santai lagi. Tak lama Manigoldo menyimpan ponselnya lagi dan kembali ke samping Thanatos.

"Siapa?" Thanatos tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Shion. Dia bilang si kecil terluka di Colosseum. Tapi sudah tak apa, ada Dégel di sana." Manigoldo menyambar tusukan ikan yang lain dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Makanmu pelan sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir mudah makan tanpa piring dan peralatan lainnya?"

Tapi Manigoldo tertawa melihat Thanatos yang menggigit ikan dengan hati-hati. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap sisi wajah sang Dewa yang sedikit kotor terkena bekas bakaran ikan. "Lebih berantakan daripada Deathmask."

Thanatos menjilat ujung jari Manigoldo yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tak keberatan saat wajah _Gold Saint_ itu mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dalam kecupan singkat. Lalu Thanatos memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Manigoldo sekali lagi menciumnya.

Dia jadi teringat awal hubungannya dengan si Kepiting ini. Lima… tidak, sudah hampir enam minggu dia menjalin hubungan dengan Manigoldo. Bermula saat dia merusuh lagi di kuil Cancer dan kemudian melihat Manigoldo kembali dari sebuah misi dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Sekali lagi Thanatos diingatkan bahwa hidup seorang manusia itu bagaikan nyala api lilin yang bisa padam hanya karena hembusan angin kecil. Itulah kenapa Thanatos membiarkan dirinya berada dalam kuasa manusia yang baru dia kenal dalam hitungan bulan.

"Kau tahu…."

Thanatos membuka mata dan melihat wajah kesal Manigoldo, "Apa?"

"Kau diam begitu bisa menurunkan _mood_." Manigoldo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berbaring di rumput. "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Thanatos memandang aliran sungai yang jernih, "Tak ada… hanya teringat wajah lucumu di malam itu."

"Lu—lucu?!"

"Akan bertanggung jawab, eh?" Thanatos setengah tertawa teringat pernyataan Manigoldo di malam pertama mereka.

"Jangan tertawa, kau! Sial!"

"Siapa yang tidak tertawa kalau perlakuanmu seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ini wanita? Aku tak butuh tanggung jawabmu."

Manigoldo mendecakkan lidahhnya, "Sudah jadi sifatku. Ku pikir aku tipe yang suka menikmati waktu semalam saja?"

"Memangnya aku salah?"

"Tentu saja salah!" protes Manigoldo tak terima. Dia melompat bangun dan membersihkan celana panjangnya. Dia juga membereskan sisa 'makan siang' mereka lalu mematikan api unggun di sana. "Ayo kembali ke Sanctuary. Aku kepikiran Deathmask." Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Thanatos.

Kali ini Thanatos langsung menyambutnya dan berdiri. Dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan perhatian kecil seperti ini, tapi toh—menjalani hubungan seperti ini sepertinya tak buruk.

.

.

Bulan sudah tinggi di langit malam. Thanatos duduk di jendela dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, sekedar mengamati _timeline_ yang sepertinya tak berhenti berjalan atau membalas _mention_ yang ditujukan untuknya. Tadi Hypnos juga sempat meneleponnya, menanyakan kapan dia akan pulang. Sebenarnya tak ada niatan Thanatos bermalam di kuil Cancer, tapi tak buruk juga menikmati malam di dunia manusia.

"Melamun lagi."

Thanatos menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Manigoldo datang membawa dua gelas yang menebar aroma manis coklat. _Gold Saint_ itu menyodorkan segelas padanya. Coklat… adalah salah satu makanan manusia yang dia suka. Thanatos meminum coklat panas itu, manis dan sedikit terasa pahit. Pas seperti seleranya.

"Kudengar kau telepon tadi. Hypnos?"

"Ya—bawelnya sedang kumat. Abaikan saja dia."

Manigoldo duduk di tempat tidur yang ada tepat di bawah jendela. "Purnama. Jarang sekali bisa menikmatinya dengan santai seperti ini."

Sejenak mereka diam, meminum coklat dan menikmati malam yang tenang.

"Hey, Manigoldo…."

"Hm?"

Thanatos meletakkan gelasnya di tepian jendela. "Kau— akan ada misi lagi?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Manigoldo memandang Thanatos, "Pastinya. Dunia tak sedamai yang kau pikirkan." Dia menghabiskan isi gelasnya tanpa menyisakan setetes pun. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tak akan menambah pekerjaanmu terlalu cepat. Akan kubuat kau sibuk di sini sampai kau bosan."

Thanatos tak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Dewa pun memikirkan hal yang tak berguna." Manigoldo berbaring di kasurnya dan memandang langit-langit tinggi kamar itu. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk mati muda. Segila apapun tindakanku saat misi, aku masih menghargai hidupku."

Dulu, bagiku hidup manusia hanyalah sampah yang terbuang tak berharga. Rapuh dan bisa menghilang kapanpun. Namun sejak bertemu dengan _oshihou_, aku belajar bahwa serapuh apapun nyawa manusia, semua memiliki nilai dalam kehidupan yang singkat ini. Karena itu aku bertekad untuk memakai waktu hidupku ini sebaik mungkin. Bukan untuk siapapun, tapi untuk diriku sendiri."

Dalam kepala Thanatos terbayang ribuan lilin yang bercahaya temaram, namun ada satu nyala api yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain.

Manigoldo terkejut saat Thanatos beranjak dari tempatnya dan menduduki badannya.

"Kenapa… kau selalu menyebut gurumu itu dengan nada yang tak kukenal?"

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku bicara biasa kok."

"Tidak," Thanatos memandang Manigoldo, "ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi aku tak tahu apa. Aku tidak mengerti."

Manigoldo meraih helai panjang rambut Thanatos, "Kau aneh… jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu."

Mendengar itu, Thanatos mendengus, "Kurang kerjaan sekali aku cemburu pada mortal. Jangan tempatkan dirimu terlalu tinggi."

"Siapa yang begitu?" Manigoldo menyentuh pipi Thanatos dengan punggung tangannya, "Bukannya kau sendiri yang menganggapku lebih tinggi dari manusia lainnya?" dia menyeringai. "Kalau tidak, kau tak akan sudi aku sentuh."

Kobaran api dalam kepala Thanatos semakin membara. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar kenapa dia tertarik pada Manigoldo. Lilin kehidupan manusia yang begitu lemah, tapi terus menyala dalam kegelapan. Terus bertahan dalam keterbatasan. Cahaya yang dulu sangat mengganggu bagi Thanatos, kini tampak begitu indah.

Ternyata inilah alasan kenapa dia jadi menaruh perhatian pada si Cancer. Dia tertarik pada semangat hidup manusia ini. Dia tertarik pada kebebasan yang dimiliki oleh Manigoldo.

"Janjikan… kau tak akan menghilang dengan cepat."

"Heh! Sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu bosan. Jadi luangkan waktumu, ya— kira-kira enam sampai tujuh puluh tahun lagi."

"Hmm—tak buruk," Thanatos meletakkan seluruh jemari tangannya melingkari leher Manigoldo, "Kalau kau sudah membuatku bosan, aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri umurmu."

Manigoldo tertawa, "Itu suatu kehormatan untukku, Thanatos_-sama_."

Makna kata tak lagi berarti di antara mereka. Hembusan angin malam tak terasa oleh kedua insan berbeda dunia itu. Namun perbedaan bukanlah menjadi masalah bagi mereka, perbedaan itu kini menjadi pelengkap dalam hubungan yang baru saja terjalin. Dan keduanya menyimpan harapan agar jalinan ini akan semakin kuat, akan semakin erat.

Hingga saatnya nanti nyala api kecil ini akan padam, meninggalkan asap yang menjadi bukti akan keberadaan mereka… kehidupan mereka saat ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Err… krik… Ini apa, ya? #teruskabur

Well… selamat menikmati cerita absurd gegara ngetik Tweeting Time al SSTLC #orz Semoga ga pada pingsan mendadak #menghilang


End file.
